gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Price is Right/Gallery
Welcome to The Price is Right's gallery where you'll find pictures & drawings of the longest running game show on TV. Logo Styles There were many variations to the logo here are some. 1950s & 60s Version TPIR 01.jpg The Price Is Right Classic.png Tpir56.jpg The Price Is Right Classic ABC.jpg Vlcsnap-644029.png Current Version Vlcsnap-633572.png|The opening logo from 1972. Vlcsnap-633341.png|Same opening logo but the pricedown dollar sign has faded. TPIR 04.jpg|Since 1973, it was basically named "The Price is Right" Vlcsnap-633062.png|The opening logo gets fireworks blasting. Vlcsnap-624436.png|Here's the opening logo from the mid 1980s. Tpir72.jpg|Notice that this was taken on the 26th season premiere. Vlcsnap-80041.png|This logo was used when Doug Davidson hosted the show. It has gold letters. The Price is Right 30 Years Logo.png|This was taken to celebrate its 30th season premiere and this opening logo was used for Season 30. Vlcsnap-631292.png|This was used from Season 31 until Season 34. The Price is Right 35 Years Logo-A.jpg|This was used for the premiere of the show only. The Price is Right 35 Years Logo-B.jpg|Stars and asterisks were added and was put to permanent use for the rest of the season. Tpir07.jpg|After Bob Barker retired hosting Price is Right, Drew Carey replaced him and has been the host of the show since 36th season and this opening title was used for Season 36. Vlcsnap-640730.png|This is from Season 38, because the contestant podiums got updated and a projection screen was added in the center of the audience. Vlcsnap-619856.png|Season 39 opening logo. Same as the Season 38 opening logo except it is see-through. Tpir_40_logo.png|The 40th Anniversary logo. Notice the "40" sticking out of the Big Wheel. Vlcsnap-2012-09-07-22h32m50s81.png|This is the opening logo from Season 41. Drawings The Price is Right 1972-1973 Logo-1.png The Price is Right 1972-1973 Logo-2.png The Price is Right 1972-1973 Logo-3.png The Price is Right 1972-1973 Logo-4.png The Price is Right 1972-1973 Logo-5.png TPIR.png The Price is Right 1973 Logo.jpg The Price is Right 1976 Logo.jpg The Price is Right Special.gif The Price is Right 2000 Logo.jpg The Price is Right Season 31-34 Logo.png The Show's Logo in Colorful Backgrounds The Price is Right Logo in Orange Background.png The Price is Right Logo in Green Background.png The Price is Right Logo in Blue Background.png The Price is Right Logo in Aqua Blue Background.png The Price is Right Logo in Purple Background.png The Price is Right Logo in Pink Background.png The Price is Right Logo in Hot Pink Background.png The Price is Right Logo in Magenta Background.png The Price is Right Logo in Brown Background.png The Price is Right Logo in Burgundy Background.png The Price is Right Logo in Black Background.png The Price is Right Logo in White Background.png The Price is Right Logo in Gray Background.png The Price is Right Logo in Dark Gray Background.png Holiday Logos The Price is Right Custom Logo for Valentine's Day.png|Custom Logo for Valentine's Day The Price is Right Custom Logo for St. Patrick's Day.png|Custom Logo for St. Patrick's Day The Price is Right Custom Logo for Halloween.png|Custom Logo for Halloween The Price is Right Custom Logo for Christmas.png|Custom Logo for Christmas Custom Logo for Valentine's Day.png|The logo on a heart for Valentines Day. Aw, how sweet! Custom Logo for St. Patrick's Day.png|The logo on a Shamrock for St. Patrick's Day. Lucky! Custom Logo for Easter.png|The logo on an egg for Easter Custom Logo for Halloween.png|The logo on a Jack O Lantern for Halloween Custom Logo for Christmas.png|The logo on a Christmas Tree for Christmas Sets Contestant's Row Contestant's Row Podiums 1975-1981.png|This was used from 1975-1981. Contestant's Row Podiums 1981-1984.png|This was used from 1981-1984 and got reverted since 1985. Contestant's Row Podiums 1984-1985.png|This was used from 1984-1985. Contestant's Row Podiums 1985-2003.png|It was navy blue for the 2nd podium until 2003. Contestant's Row Podiums 2003-2007.png|The 3rd podium changed from orange to yellow. Contestant's Row Podiums 2007-2009.png|The colours became brighter from 2007-2009. Contestant's Row Podiums 2009-2011.png|Frame Borders have been added for the 38th and 39th seasons. Contestant's Row Podiums 2011-2013.png|The frame borders get removed since September 2011. Big Doors The Price is Right 1972-1973 Door-1.gif|This is one of 3 big doors used for the show from 1972-1973. The Price is Right 1972-1973 Door-2.gif|Here is the 2nd of the 3 big doors from 1972-1973. The Price is Right 1972-1973 Door-3.gif|And here is the 3rd of the 3 big doors from 1972-1973. TNPIR1.jpg|Stationary Version of Door 1.... TNPIR2.jpg|Stationary Version of Door 2 TNPIR3.jpg|Stationary Version of Door 3 The Price is Right 1973-1975 Door-1.gif|Same design from 1972 without the word "new" on Door #1. The Price is Right 1973-1975 Door-2.gif|Same design from 1972 without the word "new" on Door #2. The Price is Right 1973-1975 Door-3.gif|Same design from 1972 without the word "new" on Door #3. TPIR21.jpg|Stationary Version of Door 1 TPIR22.jpg|Stationary Version of Door 2 TPIR23.jpg|Stationary Version of Door 3 The Price is Right 1975-1996 Door-1.gif|From 1975-1996, here is what Door #1 looks like with show's logo on it. The Price is Right 1975-1996 Door-2.gif|From 1975-1996, here is what Door #2 looks like with show's logo on it. The Price is Right 1975-1996 Door-3.gif|From 1975-1996, here is what Door #3 looks like with show's logo on it. TPIR31.jpg|Stationary Version of Door 1 TPIR32.jpg|Stationary Version of Door 2 TPIR33.jpg|Stationary Version of Door 3 TPIR1999.jpg|Door #2’s design from Season 27 (1998-99) vlcsnap-2013-04-24-20h05m36s165.png|Door #1's design Season 30. vlcsnap-2013-04-24-20h03m29s188.png|A look at the door designing from Seasons 31-34. The Price is Right 2006-2007 Doors.gif|This Big Door design was on Door #1, #2 & #3. TPIR35.jpg|Stationary Version of Door Special Miltary Doors The Price is Right 2002 Doors for US Navy.jpg|On May 17, 2002, The Price is Right Salutes the U.S. Navy. The Price is Right 2002 Doors for US Air Force.jpg|On May 30, 2002, The Price is Right salutes the U.S. Air Force. The Price is Right 2002 Doors for US Army.jpg|On June 13, 2002, The Price is Right salutes the U.S. Army. The Price is Right 2002 Doors for US Marine.jpg|On June 20, 2002, The Price is Right salutes the U.S. Marine Corps. The Price is Right 2002 Doors for US Firefighters & Police.jpg|On June 27, 2002, The Price is Right salutes the U.S. Firefighters & Police. The Price is Right 2002 Doors for US Coast Guard.jpg|On July 12, 2002, The Price is Right salutes the U.S. Coast Guard. Drew Carey Doors TPIR41.gif|Door #1 design for Season 36 TPIR42.gif|Door #2 design for Season 36 TPIR43.gif|Door #3 design for Season 36 TPIR51.gif|Door #1 design for Season 37-40 TPIR52.gif|Door #2 design for Season 37-40 TPIR53.gif|Door #3 design for Season 37-40 TPIR61.gif|Door #1 design for Season 41 TPIR62.gif|Door #2 design for Season 41 TPIR63.gif|Door #3 design for Season 41 Turntable 1970s The Price is Right 1972 Turntable.gif|The first turntable design from 1972. The Price is Right 1972-1975 Turntable.gif|This turntable design lasted from 1972 until 1975. The Price is Right 1975 Turntable.gif|In 1975, a green carpet is layed out and the turning panel gets changed. There is also green borders. Turntable3a.png|Version of this without red line. The Price is Right 1975-1979 Turntable.gif|Here's what the turntable looked like from 1975-1979. The Price is Right 1979-1982 Turntable-A.gif|Here's what the turntable looked like from 1979-1982. When the turning panel turns around... The Price is Right 1979-1982 Turntable-B.gif|...wavy lines appear. 1980s & 1990s The Price is Right 1982-1983 Turntable.gif|It's true that this was used from 1982 until 1983. But... The Price is Right 1982-1992 Turntable.gif|...the turning panel will be this way from 1983-1992 for the front and back. The Price is Right 1992-2002 Turntable.gif|From 1992-2002, a red carpet is laid out and gold borders replace the light green borders. (So far, this has been the longest standing turntable design.) 2000s The Price is Right 2002-2003 Hollywood Turntable in Daytime-1.gif|This turntable design was used for Season 31. This is the daytime setup. The Price is Right 2002-2003 Hollywood Turntable in Daytime-2.gif|This is what the turntable design looks like when a pricing game is ready to be played. The Price is Right 2002-2003 Hollywood Turntable in Nighttime-1.gif|Same Hollywood Turntable setup but this was used for the $1,000,000 Spectacular and there's the same red carpet. The Price is Right 2002-2003 Hollywood Turntable in Nighttime-2.gif|The turning panel was the same one from the Daytime Hollywood Turntable. The Price is Right 2003 Turntable for Birthdays.gif|This was to honor Bob Barker's 80th birthday. The Price is Right 2003-2007 Turntable.gif|This turntable was used during Season 31 until Season 35. The carpet color is blue. The Price is Right 2003-2007 Hollywood Turntable in Nighttime-1.gif|Here's the same Nighttime Hollywood Turntable with a blue carpet. The Price is Right 2003-2007 Hollywood Turntable in Nighttime-2.gif|And when the turning panel flips around, you'll see a little bit of the 2003 turntable design. Drew Carey The Price is Right 2007-2008 Turntable.gif|This turntable design is to introduce Drew Carey's first year of hosting the show. There are rounded squares with purple circles. The Price is Right 2008-2009 Turntable.gif|Honestly this was used for the $1,000,000 Spectaculars from 2007 to 2008 and for the 37th season from 2008 to 2009. The circles get replaced with squares. The Price is Right 2009 Turntable.gif|Here is what the turntable looks like since the 38th season and it's supposed to be animated. Turntable10.png|Stationary version of season 38-present turntable Press Photos 50s Cullen's Run pirbillcarphoto.jpg pirbilldeskphoto.jpg pirbillfurcoat.jpg tpir1.jpg pirbilldeskphoto2.jpg price is right cullen.jpg tpir2.jpg tpir3.jpg 185px-Ss-gameshows-pricesisright.jpg 2192725.jpg 140878944.jpg Corbis-SF39015.jpg price.jpg Current Run 155668744.jpg 73633838.jpg 155668791.jpg 155668796.jpg 155668752.jpg 73633851.jpg 155668742.jpg gty_the_price_is_right_ss_bob_barker_on_set_1978_lpl_120904_ssh.jpg 88761396.jpg 88761399.jpg 88761407.jpg 88761400.jpg 88761403.jpg 56731786.jpg 81164769.jpg 73632707.jpg 73632704.jpg 88761445.jpg 88761436.jpg barker-moneygame.jpg priceisrightbb001.jpg bob barker price is right 1972.jpg priceisrightdj003.jpg Corbis-KF008953.jpg Corbis-KF008956.jpg 3016039.jpg 74428624.jpg 3016041.jpg 53049720.jpg 74722954.jpg 3015811.jpg 3447914.jpg 3447961.jpg 74428627.jpg 74428621.jpg 71762783.jpg Corbis-OUT18826770.jpg Corbis-OUT18826771.jpg bob-barker-price-is-right.jpg 2010-178787.jpg $(KGrHqZ,!ngE9jTwwwylBPgn-f!J6Q~~60_3.JPG Screenshots 3-15-2013 5-49-41 PM.jpg 3-15-2013 5-50-18 PM.jpg 3-28-2013 8-59-47 PM.jpg Contestants Esther.png TPIRContestant1.png TPIRContestant2.png TPIRContestant3.png TPIRContestant4.png vlcsnap-2013-04-24-19h53m54s178.png vlcsnap-2013-04-24-19h43m48s176.png vlcsnap-2013-04-24-19h44m41s94.png Models and Prizes 3-15-2013 5-07-22 PM.jpg 3-15-2013 5-09-06 PM.jpg 3-15-2013 5-13-25 PM.jpg 3-15-2013 5-15-00 PM.jpg 3-15-2013 5-18-19 PM.jpg 3-15-2013 5-18-52 PM.jpg 3-15-2013 5-20-07 PM.jpg 3-15-2013 5-21-27 PM.jpg 3-15-2013 5-22-06 PM.jpg 3-15-2013 5-28-10 PM.jpg 3-15-2013 5-30-55 PM.jpg 3-15-2013 5-31-19 PM.jpg 3-15-2013 5-34-26 PM.jpg 3-15-2013 5-34-48 PM.jpg 3-15-2013 5-35-49 PM.jpg 3-15-2013 5-37-27 PM.jpg 3-15-2013 5-39-38 PM.jpg 3-15-2013 5-41-11 PM.jpg 3-15-2013 5-42-18 PM.jpg 3-15-2013 5-42-40 PM.jpg 3-15-2013 5-44-07 PM.jpg 3-15-2013 5-44-53 PM.jpg 3-15-2013 5-47-39 PM.jpg 3-15-2013 5-58-04 PM.jpg 3-15-2013 5-58-25 PM.jpg 3-15-2013 6-00-20 PM.jpg 3-15-2013 6-01-34 PM.jpg 3-15-2013 6-02-34 PM.jpg 3-15-2013 6-03-21 PM.jpg 3-15-2013 6-03-39 PM.jpg 3-15-2013 6-04-23 PM.jpg 3-15-2013 6-05-04 PM.jpg 3-15-2013 6-05-25 PM.jpg 3-15-2013 6-07-51 PM.jpg 3-15-2013 6-10-29 PM.jpg 3-28-2013 8-57-31 PM.jpg 3-28-2013 9-02-44 PM.jpg 3-28-2013 9-03-16 PM.jpg 3-28-2013 9-04-13 PM.jpg 3-28-2013 9-04-30 PM.jpg 3-28-2013 9-05-41 PM.jpg 3-28-2013 9-07-27 PM.jpg 3-28-2013 9-09-48 PM.jpg 3-28-2013 9-10-11 PM.jpg 3-28-2013 9-11-11 PM.jpg 3-28-2013 9-12-54 PM.jpg 3-28-2013 9-13-29 PM.jpg 3-28-2013 9-15-04 PM.jpg 3-28-2013 9-17-28 PM.jpg 3-28-2013 9-21-16 PM.jpg 3-28-2013 9-21-47 PM.jpg 3-28-2013 9-24-11 PM.jpg 3-28-2013 9-26-53 PM.jpg 3-28-2013 9-30-40 PM.jpg 3-28-2013 9-35-19 PM.jpg 3-28-2013 9-36-21 PM.jpg 3-28-2013 9-40-19 PM.jpg 3-28-2013 9-33-54 PM.jpg Tickets 733933_622906524390795_1752972191_n.jpg 577810_622906464390801_1362621614_n.jpg 269316_622906414390806_1458292354_n.jpg 418855_622906564390791_1871891878_n.jpg 393649_622906467724134_735475355_n.jpg 575993_622906511057463_1886129104_n.jpg 62439_622922591055855_1455470322_n.jpg 69258_622906521057462_455522028_n.jpg 63973_622906477724133_113148033_n.jpg Category:The Price is Right Category:Images